List of battles
This is a list of known battles, wars, disputes, and other deadly conflicts, in chronological order. Age of Elders (650 Centrillion to 148 Centrillion B.N.E) *Precursor-Ylikith Wars * * *Wioni Wars of Enslavement and Conquest *Wioni Civil Wars *Wioni Holy Wars * * * *Zelius-Wioni Wars * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Age of Ancients (148 Centrillion B.N.E to 0 N.E) * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Human-Kilominitic Wars * Forerunner-Prothean War * Shivan-Edanian War * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Olkimanic Universial War * * *Broken Trust War *Second Human Civil War *Universial Uprising * * *Prothean Civil War *Forerunner Civil War * * * * * * * *First Ottsel Hora Quan War *First Nercomorph War *Second Ottsel Hora Quan War *Ottsel Civil War * * * * * * * * * * * Combine Wars of Expansion and Conquest * * * * * * * * * * Age of Uncertainty (0 to 1350 N.E) * First Multiverse War (1350 to 2372 N.E) * 7 Hours War * Ork Intervention * Chimeran Civil War * Imperial-Peacemaker Contact * The Betrayal of Narn Regime * Batarian August Uprising of 2345 * Ciz'loikki Conflict * First Battle on Cardassia Prime * Cardassian-Mordeshi War * First Thedas War * FIrst Battle of Geonosis * Battle in the Serena Moons * Great Aerial Battle of Tordas * Castle Wolfenstein Riot War * Allies and Axis Intervention of the RED and BLU Conflict * Great Serethan-Allied War * First Martian Revolution * War for Ri'tizol Earth War * Second Martian Revolution * First Martian Civil War * First War in the Uini'ini Universe * The Malican War * Axis Invasion of the Ruinni'op Universe * First Piala War * Naga-Mon Calamari War * Operation Unthinkable * Hammer of Dawn Assault on Gairia * Battle of the Resena Line * Amarr-Heartless War * Crisis in Jui'uhi * Battle of the Zii'uyij Universe * Continuation of the Red Line-Reich War (Di'llol War) * Elerian-Night Elf War * Ghazghkull vs. Hellscream (Greenskin Stand-off) * Elf Wars * Gi'ru Conflict (Immoren Conflict) * Kalimdor Incident * Sui'jubi War * Battle of Sector X * First Space Combat in Immoren * War in the Beta Quadrant * Minbari Weapons Express Delivery Dispute * Vorcha Civil-War * Battle of Ariana V * Scarran-Indogene Dispute * First Borg-Dark Collective War * Noxian Invasion of Mataria * The Bombing of Ashenvale * First Battle in MacRagge * Raider Attack on Imperia Nolus * First Felucian War * Estovakian-Elf War * Tatooine Crisis * The Assassination of Damar * Fortania Defense * War of the Feline Races (Mrrshan-Dilgar-Kilrathi-Cathar-Zygerrian-Chua War) * Combine-Mandalorian War * Second Nercomorph War * The Great Battle of Endor * Artemis War *Battle of Proxina II *Battle for Mon Calamari Independence *Battle of Uranus *Jacinto Assault * * * Day the Multiverse Burned * Wars of the Axis * First Aftermath (2372 to 2753 N.E) *Remnant Wars *The War for the Kiz'ro Milky Way Galaxy * *First TransRace-Combined War * *Chaos Wars *Combine Civil War Second Multiverse War (2753 to 3142 N.E) * Coruscant Massacre * The Imperium War (Litio'sihu) * Jaffa-Fel War * The Imperium War (Civil War within the Imperium of Man) *Pentastar-Demacian War * * * * * * * * * * * Coalition Civil War Second Aftermath (3142 to 3192 N.E) *Second TransRace-Combined War * * * * * * * * * *War for Seattle Infection War (3192 to 3642 N.E) *Third Nercomorph War * The Thing War * Lambent War Unity Era (3642 to 4004 N.E) *Nationalist Wars * Corporation Wars Third Mulitverse War (4004 to 4752 N.E) * Coruscant Xenocide * Mission to De'ijkki Earth * Third Aftermath (4752 to 6762 N.E) * Category:Battles Category:Wars